roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MG3KWS/@comment-34380807-20180423163535
I found some counters to the MG3KWS. So my friend and I were playing on a private server and we were trying to find good counters to this gun. I'm going to share our findings. First I'm going to list some obvious ones: Sniper Rifles and Shotguns, Snipers beating the MG3KWS at range and Shotguns beating MG3KWS at CQC. The M231 can counter MG3 if you can land your shots SR-3M can counter if you are accurate Now other guns: VSS Vintorez if you can land your shots DMRs can beat the MG3 at range, but it is hard to aim if the MG3 is firing at you KRISS VECTOR if you are accurate TEC-9 if you can land your shots BFG-50, SFG-50, HECATE II if you can land your shots(Can counter at all ranges) Same thing with shotguns and slugs Melees(But you need to get close enough and that is hard to do with the MG3 firing at you) Grenades if you are accurate PDWS: PDWS can win if you wait for the MG3KWS user to waste all their ammo and rush them, but it is hard to avoid the bullets Deagle 44, M45A1, MP412 Rex, New Army Revolver if you can land a headshot MG3KWS if you are more accurate then the other user STRATEGIES AGAINST MG3KWS: The first obvious strategy is to wait for the MG3 user to waste their ammo and rush them. Best with Shotguns and weapons that kill fast or have a high DPS. Try to get in close with a melee. Melees devastate any gun if you are close to the user. Use Dive(Shift then Z or X) or Slide(Shift then C once) to get closer to the opponent. Have a secondary with 50+ damage or is good at CQC or long range. If you are using a gun that is outclassed by the MG3KWS, then you should have the Deagle 44, MP412 Rex, M45A1, or New Army Revolver. You can one hit headshot with these secondaries. The Serbu Shotgun and Sawed Off are shotguns, so you can go into CQC against an MG3. The SFG-50 and Obrez are long range, so you can counter the MG3 at range. Camping. Don't be afraid to camp behind a box or tank to take cover and stay there for a long period of time. Don't come to the MG3KWS; it will quickly gun you down. Try to wait for the MG3 to come to you and climb on top of the structure your hiding behind (if you can) and either shoot them or stab/hit them to death with a melee. Use grenades to limit your opponent's options and to increase yours. Throw a Frag at their cover and they will be forced to move, and you can shoot them down. Use Frags to cover one side of the cover you are hiding behind so you can cover the other. Your opponent might use their own grenades if they see you throwing them. You only get three, so use them well. CONCLUSION: These are all the weapons we could find that could counter the MG3KWS, and of course all of them requires skill (Shotguns need fast reaction time, Snipers need unwavering accuracy when MG3 shoots at you, other guns need accuracy) If you could find other guns that counter the MG3KWS, reply and let us know!